


sky blue

by tornlinshaw



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood (mentioned) - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, OH this is au, Sad Ashton, Sad Luke, THEY'RE BOTH BEING STUPID (mostly ashton tho), This Is STUPID, ashton is being stupid, ashton really likes lukes sky blue eyes, idk what else to tag, luke is kinda being stupid????, michael and calum are mentioned, michael clifford (mentioned) - Freeform, pure lashton alright?, they argue for a while thEn the fluff comes, theyre both sad and upset and angry at each other, theyre not in the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornlinshaw/pseuds/tornlinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ashton said the words 'I love you' to Luke, he didn't respond back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sky blue

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on my wattpad by i decided to post it on here bc why not. there is 1,122 words of pure fluff. you might need tissues.

       

       

       The first time Ashton said the words 'I love you' to Luke, he didn't respond back. Which worried him for quite some time. Ashton worried for weeks if possibly, maybe that wasn't the best time to say it. He thought that Luke didn't love him or he just said it too early. Ashton also started avoiding Luke a lot more now. Which Luke didn't like one bit because he was really the only one working in the small and cheap apartment they share together. He worked his ass off and when he comes home late all he wants to do is cuddle the shit out of his lovely boyfriend but Ashton avoids him. They were having a lot of arguments also about that. 

       In fact, they were having one right now. Luke came home and right when he got in, Ashton grabbed his jacket and was about to leave, but Luke stopped him before he could open the door.

       "What are you doing? Get out of my way." Ashton stated. He was avoiding eye contact with Luke because  _holy shit_ he might just break down into tears if he looks into his eyes. His sky blue, beautiful, stupid, eyes he loves so much.     

        "What are  _you_ doing?" Luke said angrily. Luke feels like punching a wall. What kind of boyfriend would leave their boyfriend completely alone?

   "I'm going out." Ashton tried to move past Luke again but he pushed him. Which actually  _scared_ Ashton. Luke would never hurt a fly. He finally looked up at Luke's eyes which felt like forever and he saw all the pain. You could clearly see there was bags under his eyes and the sky blue colour wasn't there anymore. It was dull. His hair was a mess also. Did Ashton really cause this? Or is it because he was just working late? He does work really late but before all this drama fighting ever happened he wasn't like this. Nothing ever like Ashton has seen before.

        "Where?" Luke asked.

        "Don't act so clingy." Ashton said. Luke nearly gasped. Ashton also gasped himself. Now Luke has tears filling up in his eyes. 

        "No, I'm going to act clingy because for the past three weeks you've been avoiding me. You go out every night I come home. And when I have no work you make up an excuse about how  _you_ have something to do. You don't even have a job, Ashton! What the fuck are you doing? Are you cheating on me? Did I do something? Did you find someone better than me? Just tell me so you don't have to go sneaking around anymore!" Luke yelled.

        "Of course I'm not cheating! What kind of question is that, Luke?" Ashton yelled a bit louder.

        And for the past hour they've been arguing about that.  _'Just admit your cheating!'_ Luke would yell, but Ashton would deny it. Which was true, he wasn't cheating at all. He was just at the bar getting drunk and talking to Michael and Calum.       _  
_

"I'm leaving. I'm packing my stuff and leaving." Ashton finally said. It just came out. And when it came out, silence was in the air. They were both yelling at each other so they're faces were probably kind of reddish. A lot of tears came out of Luke also. Ashton barley looked him in the eye.

        "What...?" Luke was terrified. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack. He didn't want Ashton to leave him. He loved him. He loved him so goddamn much and  _yes,_ he admits he didn't say he loved him back but he was just  _scared._ He's never loved someone so much before. And when he did, he got his heart broken into a billion pieces. So he just doesn't say anything. Which is very stupid of him now that he thinks about it.

        "I'm leaving, alright?! You heard me." Ashton screamed so loud it scared Luke this time. He jumped slightly and  _here comes the tears again._ Ashton sighed and started towards the door. Right as his hand was on the knob, he heard something that caught his attention.

        "I love you!" Luke yelled but then covered his mouth because he wasn't sure what Ashton would do. Or even if he still loves him. Ashton stopped in his tracks and he swear he heard what he thought he heard but he wanted to make sure.

        "What did you say?" Ashton asked in a softer voice. Everything seemed to quiet down then. He didn't heard the neighbors banging on their wall to ' _shut the hell up'_ or anything like that. 

        "I love you. I love you and I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I love how when you get upset you start messing with the bracelets on your wrist. I love how when you're really happy, your whole face lights up like the sun. I love how you laugh at my jokes even though we both know they're stupid and silly. I love when you get frustrated, you start really focusing on it and biting your lip that it starts bleeding. I love how you don't even try that hard to get ready and you're just beautiful. All the time. You're so breath taking and--oh, god--I fucking love you so much. I didn't say it when you told me you did because I was just scared that you would completely change your mind one day and get up and leave me like the last relationship I had. You make me so happy and you're what I look forward to at the end of the day. You keep me up and going and providing for the both of us, Ashton. I love you so much." Luke blabbered on. When he was done he was out of breath and Ashton was literally starring into his soul.     

        Ashton couldn't imagine what was happening. So, he was just being completely fucking stupid this whole time? How stupid was he. He was smiling so big he probably looked like The Joker. He ran up to Luke and smashed--literally,  _smashed--_ his lips onto Luke's. Luke was surprised at first but he didn't complain. He quite liked it very much. He loved it in fact. They kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And kissed, until they ran out of breath.

        Once they ran out of breath, their faces were literally so close to each other their foreheads were touching.

        "God, I love you. I love you so fucking much, okay?" Ashton said panting. They were both smiling so huge, both of their dimples clearly showing.

        And Ashton swore he saw the sky blue colour go back into their original spot. Right into Luke's eyes where they belong. 


End file.
